


Oakland: A Tour Diary

by lifeinskinnyjeans



Series: California Love [2]
Category: Green Day
Genre: F/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeinskinnyjeans/pseuds/lifeinskinnyjeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cadence Armstrong has grown up much unlike other children because Cadence's father is a rockstar. Cadence's father is Billie Joe Armstrong, the singer and lead guitarist of the popular punk-rock band Green Day. With Green Day's popularity increasing, Cadence will have to deal with the struggles of growing up with her father practically absent from her life - struggles not even she is prepared to face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

**CURRENT STORY DATE: 02/26/2021**  
  
"Therese, sweetheart, it's time to get up." Someone poked me in the ribs and I curled into a ball to protect them. "Cadence, same with you."  
  
"But Mom," I groaned sleepily.  
  
"No buts," my mom replied, poking me in the ribs again, making me lazily swat at her hand. "Come on, both of you, get up."  
  
I opened my eyes and saw my mom's silhouette in the dark room, but it quickly vanished to my sister's bunk below me. "Happy birthday, sweetheart," I heard her murmur happily.  
  
"Thanks, Mommy," Therese replied, sounding more than I.  
  
"Go get yourself cleaned up and I'll pick you out something pretty to wear for school today, okay?" my mom said.  
  
"She got the bathroom first yesterday!" I complained.  
  
My mom stood back up and looked at me in the still dark room. "It's your sister's birthday, Cadence. When it's your birthday, you'll get the bathroom first if it falls on a school day." I just groaned and plopped my face into my pillow. I felt my mom poke me in the ribs again, and I whined loudly as I saw the darkness around my eyes brighten a bit. Therese must have turned on the lights. "Cadence, come on, get up and make your bed," my mom said, opening the closet.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm getting up..."  
  
"And no more of that backtalk, missy."  
  
"Cady, you can use the bathroom now," Therese said as she reentered the room.  
  
I pulled my head up out of my pillow and immediately squinted into the light of the bedroom. I rubbed my eyes as I said, "Alright, thanks, Ter."  
  
~***~  
  
"Cadence, go brush your teeth so we can get going," my mom said, taking my cereal bowl from the kitchen table.  
  
"When's the coffee gonna be ready, love?" my dad asked, groggily opening the newspaper.  
  
"A few minutes, Billie, be patient."  
  
"I think a kiss would make the wait a little sweeter," he said, making me automatically stick out my tongue out at them. My dad saw and smiled at me, and I smiled back, because I had done that since I was seven.  
  
"How can I resist that face?" my mom said, walking back over to the table and kissing my dad. I've come to think it's cute because it's my parents, because I have a lot of friends that have fighting or divorced parents, but I could never think of that happening to me. And I mean having a boy like my mom has my dad.  
  
My mom looked over at me when she stood up from my dad. "Go brush your teeth! We're going to be late!"  
  
I had to admit, my mom did a pretty good job of making my sister look nice for her birthday today, especially since she had to go to school. I hope my birthday doesn't fall on a school day. I guess it's at least nice that today is Friday.  
  
My mom dropped me off at my classroom, saw me off, and then helped Therese carry the cupcakes my mom made for her class today. I guess she told Therese's teacher that today was her birthday.  
  
"Good morning, Cadence," my teacher said, gathering pencils from the closet in the back of the classroom.  
  
"Good morning, Mr. Ledner," I replied, smiling at him before taking my seat.  
  
He smiled back at me and walked back up to the front of the class, setting the box of pencils on his desk. "Good morning, class," he called out to us.  
  
"Good morning, Mr. Ledner," we chanted back to him.  
  
He smiled widely. "Today we're going to start with some math. If you'll take out your textbooks, I'll hand out the pencils."  
  
I didn't care much for the rest of the day. My sister had always been more well-liked by her teachers than I, and since Therese and I were the same age, we were in the same grade, and we had a lot of the same teachers, so when she would leave a class and I would enter it, the teacher would always smile when they called my name since I was the sister of the teacher's pet. I was just looking forward to going home for the weekend, because Therese was having a bunch of friends over for a party tonight, and there would be a lot of fun games, plus I helped my mom make Therese's cake and we made cupcakes for ourselves out of the rest of the batter, and it was really good.  
  
Mom had told us to get on the bus home from school today because she and Dad would be running around picking up last minute things for the party, so I had to hold Therese's hand getting on and off the bus, because she was afraid of something so huge.  
  
When we entered the house, Mom and Dad were both running throughout the house cleaning up and setting out the snacks and decorations for Therese's party. A huge smile bloomed across Therese's face and she just dropped her backpack on the floor by the door and began to wander through the house. I did what we were supposed to do, and took my backpack upstairs into our room, dropping it next to my desk chair. I pulled off my shoes and set them underneath my desk chair, and hung my coat over the chair. I heard Mom telling Therese off for just wandering about the house, and told her to take her backpack upstairs where it belongs, and I smiled to myself. You may be the baby, Therese, but Mom doesn't treat you like one anymore.  
  
It was only a little while before people started arriving. Therese's friends' parents ushered them inside while they gabbed delightedly with my parents about how they hadn't seen each other in forever and how nice they thought the house was.  
  
I was right about the party. There were lots of fun games, cake, and then we all crowded in the living room to watch Therese open her presents, my dad standing in the corner with the video camera. She mainly got a lot of nice clothes, but there were some other cool things in there, like my dad gave her a picture of him playing at his first concert, and my mom gave her a necklace that she used to wear when she was a little girl. Mom told Therese that her mom, our grandma, gave her to wear when she was Therese's age. When the party was over, people started to leave, we all cleaned up all the snack remnants and pieces of wrapping paper, and Therese had taken all her presents up to our room, Mom led us off to bed. I couldn't sleep right away because I had to go to the bathroom, but on my way back, I heard my mom and dad talking quietly in their room. I looked at the door; it was slightly ajar, just enough that I could listen to what they were saying without being seen. I sneaked up to the door and began to listen.  
  
"That was really nice of you to give Therese that necklace," my dad said.  
  
"My mom told me she wasn't going to be able to make it because her and Aran were on their second honeymoon, so it was kind of from both her and I," my mom replied. "I thought it was sweet that you gave her that picture."  
  
I heard something that was probably a kiss, and then my dad said, "I'm not good at shopping, so I thought I'd go for sentimental value."  
  
"Billie, I don't think either of our girls would understand sentimental value."  
  
He chuckled. "Well, they can appreciate it when they get older, and smile when they see and think about their old man, and how he thought to give them something so special at such a young age."  
  
"Billie, you're not old!" my mom exclaimed. I chuckled behind my hand.  
  
"I'm older than you," my dad said.  
  
"Yeah, but not by much. You're not even thirty yet," my mom argued.  
  
My dad chuckled again, and probably kissed her again too. "Yeah, I know." He paused, then said, "Izzie?"  
  
My mom giggled. "I remember you used to call me that all the time when we were teenagers."  
  
"Yeah, I thought I was so clever for thinking of it. Anyway, I didn't want to reminisce right now."  
  
"Well, then what did you want to talk about?" my mom said, and I heard the bed squeak a little bit.  
  
I barely heard my dad take a deep breath. "I wanted to ask you if you've ever thought about having another child."  
  
My eyes widened. Another kid? Like a brother or sister? What? I inched closer to the crack in the door to listen, still making sure that they couldn't see my shadow, although I didn't think either of them were really paying attention to the door right now.  
  
"What are you talking about, Billie?"  
  
"Us having a third child."  
  
"Was this at all brought on by the fact that we already have two daughters?" my mom asked.  
  
My dad chuckled, but it didn't sound like he was very happy. "To be honest, when you told me that you were pregnant right before I left for that makeup tour, I was kind of hoping you were gonna have a boy," he said.  
  
I gasped. Dad hoped that Therese would be a boy? I pushed my thoughts aside for a moment longer and continued to listen to Mom and Dad.  
  
"Because you've always wanted a son?" Mom asked.  
  
"Yeah," Dad said. "I mean, I was glad when you told me that Therese was going to be a girl, but I always secretly hoped she would be a boy," he added.  
  
Mom chuckled, and she sounded like she was happy. "Well, Billie, have you really thought about us having another child?"  
  
He didn't say anything right away. "You're making this seem like I haven't."  
  
"I don't think you have, love," Mom said. "Billie, really think about it. If we had another child by this time next year, the girls would be eleven, Cadence almost twelve. That's bordering on puberty, Billie. Do you really want to have a toddler and two teenage girls? We don't know how terrible those girls are going to be when they hit puberty, and I personally am probably going to want to tear my hair out over both of the girls going through their phases and their respective boys."  
  
Dad sighed. "Alright, sweetheart, how long do you want to wait?"  
  
"I dunno. I mean, to be honest, I actually have been thinking about having another child, specifically a son, and it's kind of a double-edged sword because if we have another kid now, we're going to have to deal with a toddler on top of terrible teenagers, but if we wait, then we're gonna be...older...when our son hits puberty, and I don't want to be one of those parents that's fifty and has a teenager," Mom explained.  
  
Dad laughed quietly. "Arizona. Sweetheart. You're over-complicating things. Just answer me this: You just said that you've been thinking about having a son, so why don't we just...try?"  
  
There was a long pause in which I was pretty sure that was what they were going to do, and I made to run to the bathroom to throw up, but before I could get too far away, Mom laughed and then said, "Oh, Billie. Are you sure we're going to be able to handle a toddler and two teenage girls?"  
  
"Arizona, I love you. If we made it through my six-month tours with six-year-old daughters, I'm pretty sure we can handle a toddler on top of teenagers. I have no doubt in your ability to take care of our children at any point in their lives and ours."  
  
"Billie," Mom said. "How did I get so lucky to marry the sweetest man on Earth?" she asked.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Because he thought you were and still are the most beautiful woman he had ever seen," my dad replied.  
  
I stood up and away from the door before anything else happened. So Mom and Dad are gonna try and get us a little brother? Cool!


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a little domesticness. :3

When I woke up the next morning, I was happy it was Saturday, and Mom wasn't waking us up.  I hung over the edge of my mattress to see if Therese was awake, and she was sitting up in bed, reading something.  I hung there for a second since she didn't noticed me, and then said, "Hi."  
  
She jumped.  "Cady, don't do that!" she whined.  
  
I laughed and sat up off the edge of my bed, then swung my feet over and jumped down, landing with a small _thud_ on the floor.  Therese hadn't taken her eyes off me.  "Mommy says you're not supposed to do that," she said.  
  
I had fallen backwards onto my butt and was laughing quietly.  I stood up onto my knees and crawled over to the edge of Therese's bed.  "Yeah, well, Mommy isn't here right now, so I can do that."  
  
"I'll tell her," Therese said, laying the book face-up in her lap.  
  
I gave her a fake hurt look and said, "You wouldn't."  
  
She stuck out her tongue at me.  "I would."  
  
"But then I wouldn't like you anymore," I said, leaning forward on my elbows.  
  
Therese's eyebrows knit together and she frowned at me.  "I bet you that Mommy heard you jump off your bed, and she's gonna come in here and tell you not to do it anymore," she said.  
  
I waved my hand dismissively.  "Oh, please, Therese.  After last night, I think we could only wake up Mom and Dad if we dumped a bucket of cold water on them," I said.  Therese gave me a confused look.  "And we don't have a bucket," I added, standing up and rubbing my knees.  I looked down at them and they had carpet marks.  "Poop," I muttered.  
  
Therese picked up her bookmark from beside her and closed her book, looking at me standing in the middle of the room.  "What took you so long to come to bed last night?" she asked.  
  
I looked straight at her.  "You noticed I didn't come to bed right away?"  
  
"Yeah," she answered.  I heard the door open and felt you climb into bed, but it had been a really long time since you had left."  
  
"Oh, I just..."  I debated telling Therese about what I overheard Mom and Dad talking about for a second, then decided I would and sat down on the edge of Therese' bed because my knees hurt from kneeling on the carpet.  "I heard Mom and Dad talking last night."  
  
Therese looked at me with much interest, then placed her closed book next to her and shifted closer to me.  With wide eyes, she asked, "What were they talking about?"  
  
"Having another baby."  
  
Therese's eyebrows knit together again, this time in confusion.  "What?"  
  
"They were talking about giving us a little brother!" I exclaimed.  
  
Therese's face didn't exactly light up, but she didn't look as confused.  "Really?" she asked after a moment of what was probably pondering.  
  
I nodded enthusiastically.  "Yeah, Dad was saying how he's always wanted a boy, and Mom was like 'Yeah, having a boy would be nice' and then they were just talking about when they were gonna have a little brother and stuff, and then Mom said that they were gonna start to try or something."  
  
Therese's face broke out into a wide smile.  "Cool!  I think it would be cool to have a little brother," she said.  
  
I smiled back at her.  "Yeah, me too."  I heard some faint shuffling and squeaking through the walls and quickly turned back to Therese.  "Let's not tell Mom or Dad that we know this, okay?  Mom usually doesn't like when I figure out surprises she and Dad have for us."  
  
"But you're good at that, though," she said.  
  
"Just don't tell Mom or Dad that you know, okay?" I repeated.  
  
"Okay," Therese said, almost like she didn't know what she was agreeing to.  
  
I smiled at her again.  "Good, because I hear Mom coming down the hall."  
  
A few seconds later, Mom opened the door and smiled at the two of us sitting on Therese's bed.  "Morning, girls!" she said cheerily.  
  
"Hi, Mommy," Therese said, grinning at her upside down.  
  
"Hey, Mom," I said, smiling at her.  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Mom asked.  
  
"Just the book Therese is reading," I said before Therese could say anything that would get us in trouble.  
  
"How lovely," Mom said, her smile still on her face.  "I was thinking of making you girls waffles this morning," she said.  
  
"Thanks, Mommy!" Therese chirped.  
  
I smiled at her.  "Yeah, thanks, Mom!  We'll come help!" I said, springing off Therese's bed, with Therese close behind.  
  
Mom giggled.  "Oh, alright, just try not to make too much of a mess, okay?  Or you both will be cleaning it up," she said.  
  
We nodded.  "Yes, Mommy," we said in unison.  
  
She smiled again.  "Let's go!"  
  
~***~  
  
"Could I have another?" Therese asked.  
  
"Sweetheart, you have to save some for Daddy," Mom said, taking her empty plate and dirty silverware from the table.  
  
I finished mine shortly afterward and Mom took my plate when she came back to the table.  "Morning, girls," we heard Dad say as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Morning, Daddy," Therese said, smiling at him.  He smiled back, tired, and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Morning, Dad," I said, and he smiled at me as well and kissed the top of my head before walking over to Mom.  
  
"And good morning to you," he said, kissing her.  I stuck out my tongue at them as I always do, and made sure one of them saw it.  My mom did and smiled at me, pecking Dad on the cheek before he walked over to the coffee machine.  
  
"Would you like the waffles I saved you, babe?" she asked, pulling a plate down from the cabinet.  
  
"Waffles?  What's the occasion?" Dad asked.  
  
"Well, I didn't have time to make a special breakfast for Therese yesterday, since it was a school day, so I figured I would do it today," Mom answered.  
  
With his cup in hand, he stepped over to Mom and kissed her on the cheek.  "How sweet of you.  Especially to save a few for me."  
  
"I always save things for you, love," she said, smiling as she set down a plate in front of him.  She pecked him on the cheek and walked back to the sink.  
  
"My tongue is gonna go dry!" I piped up.  
  
"I thought you only stuck your tongue out when we kissed," Dad said.  
  
I looked over at him.  "Yeah, well you are making it nessery."  
  
Dad chuckled.  "You mean necessary?"  
  
I thought for a moment.  "Yeah, that," I said.  
  
Dad reached across the table and tweaked my nose, making me scrunch it up.  "You two are so cute."  
  
"Dad...," I groaned.  
  
"I'm allowed to say things like that," he said, stabbing a piece of waffle.  "I'm your dad."  
  
I rolled my eyes and hopped out of the chair.  "Mom, can Therese and I watch cartoons?"  
  
"Sure, sweetheart, but just for a little bit.  You and Therese can't stay in your pajamas all day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look for something exciting next chapter!


End file.
